


我们又去上海啦

by Lubricant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubricant/pseuds/Lubricant
Summary: 【巨甜 巨短 一发完】





	我们又去上海啦

**Author's Note:**

> 栖寒寒是最强助攻（确信）  
> 食用愉快！注意身体！

“明天八点之前要起来哦。”栖寒蹦哒回自己房间的前一秒，回身朝暂无喊了句。  
满脸八卦的欠揍神情。  
暂无刚从兜里摸出房卡，虽然没搞清栖寒话里的意思，还是礼貌性的点了点头。  
读卡成功，暂无推门走了进去。  
屋子里只开了个床头灯，灯罩下头一片暧昧的黄光。  
再向前一步，床上一个白色的不明物体突然动了动。  
叶广陵抱着抱枕翻过身，眼神交汇的瞬间，两人同时愣住。  
“你走错了？”  
“你走错了？”  
异口同声。暂无朝叶广陵晃了晃门卡：“我刷卡进来的。”  
叶广陵看向床头柜：“我也刷卡进来的啊。”  
？？？  
“你订的双人间？”暂无有点蒙。  
“我有病啊。”叶广陵抱着抱枕翻了回去。  
“那……”暂无欲言又止。  
“你问三三。她最后和主办方交接的。”  
暂无无奈地翻出通讯录，一条QQ消息却从浮窗弹了出来。  
【栖寒寒：夜生活愉快哦/滑稽】  
暂无突然明白了栖寒那句没头没脑的话。  
他反手把门锁好，站在床边掂量了下尺寸。  
请停止你脑内的危险想法。是床的尺寸。  
叶广陵窝在床外侧刷着微博。暂无将外套搭在衣架上，侧身坐到他旁边。  
“问明白了？”叶广陵放下手机，回头看他。  
“嗯。”  
“你走错了？”  
“本来就是双人间。”暂无挺坦然。  
“啊？！”叶广陵表情绝望，一头扎进抱枕里，“什么人啊……还让不让我睡觉了……”  
我怀疑你在卖萌，而且证据确凿。暂无扳着叶广陵肩膀把他转过来，一本正经的胡说八道：“这才九点，来得及。”  
叶广陵有些艰难地扯了扯嘴角，下意识朝暂无的领口瞄了一眼。  
“洗澡，睡觉，别碰我。”叶广陵顶着暂无意味深长的目光往床里面缩了缩，顺手把自己的手机摸了回去。  
随着他的动作，原本搭在身上的被子向下滑了一大截，暂无这才看清叶广陵今天穿了个什么东西——  
只一件略长的白衬衫，下摆堪堪遮住腿根。  
扣子还只系了三分之二。  
这特么……暂无暗暗咽了口口水。  
叶广陵却恍若未觉，继续慢悠悠刷着微博。  
“你故意的，那就别怪我不让你睡。”暂无看着叶广陵来了这么一句。  
叶广陵将视线从屏幕上移开，一抬眼就看到暂无正站在床边脱上衣。  
“干嘛？！”他一撑身坐了起来。  
暂无的眼神极为露骨，顺着叶广陵衬衫下摆往深处瞄了眼。  
“不是我说，你一男的怎么……”叶广陵被他盯得发毛，赶紧将衬衣往下拽了拽。  
“叶广陵先生，注意你对男朋友说话的措辞。”暂无探手顺他腿根摸了一把，“安全套和润滑剂在我行李箱里。”  
叶广陵被暂无后面一句话吓得不轻，红着脸没敢动，盯着那人走进浴室的背影企图装傻。  
“现在自己准备好和一会儿我看着你做，你选一个。”暂无的声音隔着门板悠悠地传过来。  
叶广陵小声骂了句，爬下床去翻暂无的行李箱。  
等暂无从浴室里走出来，叶广陵已经迷迷糊糊睡着了。被折腾醒的时候他眼里的睡意依旧朦胧，手指无力地扒住暂无在他身上作乱的手，声音软到犯规。  
“哥你别……让我睡会儿……”  
“就一次，乖。”暂无把抱枕从叶广陵怀里扒拉出来，俯身去解他的衬衣扣子。  
叶广陵挺不情愿的撤开手，一双长腿虚虚盘住暂无的腰。  
“你直接来吧。”  
暂无被这难得的主动惊到，此刻两人下身皆是不着寸缕，这种赤裸裸的肉体贴合显然给了他极大的刺激。  
扩张一如既往地温柔又细致，叶广陵半眯着眼睛配合他的动作，唇边漏出几声细碎又愉悦的呻吟。  
扩张至第二指时，暂无突然低下头，在叶广陵大腿内侧的皮肤上轻轻舔了一口。  
叶广陵毫无防备，几乎要蹦起来。  
还没等他动作，下体便被一种从未有过的温润触感包裹住。暂无一副理所当然的样子，极尽温柔地继续着。  
这下叶广陵的睡意瞬间被驱散的一干二净。他的所有感官意识在一瞬间全朝着身下那处走，却还顾得上抬手去挡暂无的头。  
毫无用处。叶广陵这下是彻彻底底缴了械，像行将溺水的人般大口喘着气，身子却僵得一动都不能动。  
“哥……哥……”叶广陵的嗓音是沾满情欲的甜腻，暂无被他这几声生生叫硬了，舌尖扫过尖端，不出意外听到叶广陵又一声更为柔媚的低吟。  
真是妖精。  
床头灯下叶广陵眼角唇边的颜色艳丽地惊人，失了焦的一双眼不知看向何处。两人又僵持了三两下，叶广陵最终还是交代在暂无手里，下身的体液和着润滑乱七八糟湿了一片。  
暂无从上到下细细欣赏了一遍叶广陵此时的模样，突然揽了那人的腰向下一倒，两人整个互换了位置。  
叶广陵还没从高潮中清醒过来，腰腿完全使不上力，只能强撑着不让自己趴在暂无身上。  
“自己坐上来吧。”暂无终于露出了老流氓的真实面目，看着半跪在自己身上、气都喘不匀的叶广陵笑了笑。  
叶广陵脑子一片空白，也没想太多，向前磨蹭了几厘米，提腰缓缓坐了下去。  
刚进了不到一半，暂无突然恶趣味般狠狠向上一顶，茎身直直蹭过体内那一点，叶广陵惊叫一声，腰一软直接被贯穿到底。  
“混蛋……”叶广陵咬着牙骂，随即却被暂无一阵猛烈的抽插折磨到松口求饶。  
“明天……明天还……慢点……我受不了了……”骑乘式体位让暂无深入到了从未有过的深度，叶广陵被顶弄到话都说不利索，却还残存了点意识不敢放开声音，在暂无耳边近乎崩溃地哀求着。  
这是暂无在别时别处根本看不到的，叶广陵最真实、也是最吸引人的一面。从一开始他就很清楚，不把这个人干到崩溃求饶，他是不会停手的。叶广陵一而再再而三的顺从总能激起他变态的施虐欲，他渴望看到自己最爱的人在身下辗转求欢，生理泪水顺着眼角在枕头上浸出一片水渍，清秀好看的眉眼并着修长匀称的身材，都在以他为起源的情欲风潮里浮浮沉沉。  
毒人所毒，难以自拔。


End file.
